


Home

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Tried, Kisses, M/M, POV Third Person, These two are dorks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yooran, very lovely dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Yoosung makes him feel warm; he makes him feel loved; he makes him feel like home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a little better today, so I wrote this. I hope you like it. ^^

Saeran feels soft lips pressing against his cheeks and jaw—light as a feather, but they still manage to make him smile. He doesn’t have to open his eyes—he can imagine Yoosung, with his arms tight around him, kissing his skin like he’s lulling him to sleep.

It’s warm and comfortable.

“You’re adorable…” Yoosung murmurs right into his ears, and it makes Saeran sigh—in a way that Yoosung describes as ‘dreamy’. Saeran doesn’t mind that.

He shifts a little to give Yoosung more space, even though he’s not sure why—Yoosung is already as close as he can be. He doesn’t protest, and wraps his arm around Yoosung, pulling him to make sure there are no gaps between them.

“Saeran…” Yoosung says, moving to press his lips into the crook of Saeran’s neck. Saeran hums, reaching out blindly to find the duvet that was supposed to be on the bed. He finds it and tucks it around them both.

“I love you,”

And Saeran knows—Yoosung has told him countless times. Yet he’s never tired of hearing it—it puts his mind at ease. It comforts him; makes him feel like he belongs there.

Saeran buries his face in Yoosung’s hair. The familiar scent of Yoosung and strawberries comforts his racing heart, enough for him to open his lips and find his voice.

“…I—I love you too…”

Yoosung laughs quietly and nuzzles him, and Saeran smiles. It’s always awkward for him to voice out statements like that—but he knew Yoosung didn’t care. Yoosung knows he means it.

Because when he’s with Yoosung, it doesn’t matter whether he’s awkward or bold or scared. Yoosung would always be there, ready to accept him as he is.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before he realizes Yoosung has fallen asleep. One hand is tangled in Saeran’s hair, and the other is on Saeran’s chest, right over his heart. Saeran likes how the duvet is tucked around them securely, and how Yoosung’s body is so close to his. It’s warm and comforting, like hot chocolate on a cold winter night.

It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope it was soft and warm and fluffy. And I do hope you enjoyed it.  
> (I need to work on my summary-composing skills.)  
> I hope I can post again tomorrow. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! Love you! <3


End file.
